PHOTOGRAPH
by TurboloverJP
Summary: A follow-up to "Reunion"


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the characaters of Birds of Prey. No copyright infringement is intended.

**PHOTOGRAPH**

I've had sporadic contact with my father over the past few weeks, which is fine with me. I think we both understand that baby steps are needed in the building of our relationship so that's how it's been.

To my knowledge, Barbara is still unaware that my father is now back at the manor. Finals have kept her pretty distracted lately so it's perfect timing.

Alfred, however, is fully aware of everything. I swear the old man loves gossip and scoops more than a woman. My father instructed him not to say anything to Barbara, stating that he'd tell her when he felt it was necessary and when he felt more in control of things.

It's weird talking to him, seeing his face not far from my own. Most of the pictures I've seen of him were taken with his Batman costume on so I never knew how handsome he really is.

As I walk along the street I'm still thinking about him, and the thoughts completely distract me from the hand that comes up behind me and touches my shoulder.

Quickly, I spin around, grabbing their wrist and twisting it so they fall to the ground.

"Ow! Hey!" the young man says to me from the ground.

I squeeze his wrist harder. "Who are you?"

"Ow! Let go, I'm not gonna hurt you. I was calling to you and you didn't hear me. I just want to talk to you."

I let go of him and took a step back. I wasn't going to offer him a hand to help him up because I still wasn't sure what his intentions were.

He got up and wiped his suit with his hands. "You're pretty strong, for a girl."

I tilted my head to the side and lowered my eyebrows. This guy wasn't off to a great start with me.

He reached into his jacket and he saw my body go back into defensive mode. "Whoa, don't try and break my other wrist, I'm just getting ID" He slowly opened the small wallet and showed me his ID badge. "Special Agent Rivers. I'm with the FBI"

I looked at the ID and it was the real deal. I've seen far too many fake ID's in my bartending years to know the fakes from the genuine article. "So, you're a fed. What do you want? And where's your posse?"

He looked all around to make sure no one was around before looking back at me. "It's only me. I want this to be a quiet investigation to avoid a media circus. I need some information."

I couldn't help but laugh. "No way. Cops and I don't mix. You'll have to find another girl to pick on." I walked away but the determined little bastard kept following me.

"Please. Let me at least explain."

"Do you have a hearing problem or something because I said I wasn't interested."

He ran around and got in front of me, putting his hand out to stop me while holding up a photo in the other hand.

I was about to take another step but the woman in the photo stole my attention. "Dr. Quinzel," I said as I took the photo from him.

"Now can we talk?"

I nodded but didn't say a word, I had too many thoughts rushing through my head.

"Let's go to the park," he suggested as he motioned across the street.

We walked into the park and sat on one of the benches near the water fountain.

"She was transferred from the Arkham Asylum about a month ago to a facility in Illinois. The other night, she broke out of there, hitched a ride, and killed the man that picked her up. She left him in a ditch, his throat slit."

The news stunned me because Barbara hadn't mentioned any of this. It made me wonder if she knew about it and didn't say anything or didn't know anything at all.

"So how did you know I..."

He handed me a stack of Polaroid photos there were taken from her cell. The walls were covered with photos of me. I felt my stomach sink like a stone in a pond.

"Normally we don't get involved in cases such as this, but because she's crossed state lines we stepped in. We're working with the local police on this and a Detective Reese told me where to find you. He said your name is Huntress. That some sort of stage name or something?"

"Are you for real? What are you implying?" I asked as I stood up, clenching my fists and doing my best not to slug him.

"Nothing! I just...I don't know of anyone that has one name like that other than Madonna or Prince or..."

"I'm outta here," I huffed as I turned around and started walking out of the park.

"Wait! You're in danger! Let me put you in protective custody until..."

I stopped and turned around again. "You don't know a damn thing about me so let me tell you this, shithead, I can take care of my damn self a lot better then you and your Starbucks-sipping pretty boys ever could. So just leave me the hell alone and go play somewhere else."

"I'm going to have to insist that you come with me," he said as he grabbed my forearm.

I looked down at his hand on my arm and smiled slightly. "I'd highly suggest you let go of me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

I saw him going for his handcuffs and there was no way I was going to let it get that far. With a quick movement, I grabbed his arm and flipped myself over him so I landed behind him. A chop to the neck knocked him out cold. "Sorry, dude." I patted him on the cheek and ran off.

####

Back at the Clocktower, Barbara was at her desk grading school papers. I think it was one of the few times I've ever come in and she hasn't been at the computer.

I walked over to her, leaned against the desk and folded my arms across my chest.

She looked up at me for a split second and then returned to her paper. "What's the matter? You've got that pissed off look."

"Everything okay?" I asked sarcastically. I loved playing games with her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just asking." I paused for a moment and watched her make a few more checkmarks on the paper. "Anything you want to share with me that you haven't chosen to share with me before?"

She put her pen down and took off her glasses. "What the hell's going on?"

"You tell me."

"I would if I knew what I was supposed to say!"

"Two words, Dr. Quinzel."

"What about her?"

She knew something, I could tell by the quick loss of eye contact. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't bullshit me, Barbara!"

She shut her eyes for a moment and shook her head.

"You knew she was transferred out of Arkham, didn't you?" She didn't say anything. "DIDN'T YOU?!?" I demanded.

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you say something about it? What? You can't trust me?"

"It's not that," she mumbled under her breath.

"Why did they transfer her? I mean, how..."

"THEY didn't," she said through her tears, "I did."

Wow. I didn't see that one coming.

"What?"

"I did," she repeated, more softly this time.

"Why?!?"

"I wanted her out of this city, away from us. I couldn't get her out of my head! I requested the transfer and since then the thoughts have been going away." She snuffed away her tears and wiped her eyes.

Despite her sob story, I was still pissed. "Well, you'll be happy to hear that she escaped from her new home and on her way back here."

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"She hitched a ride from some poor bastard and killed him along the way."

The tears started flowing again and it wasn't having an impact on me, I was still pissed at her for not telling me.

"But wait! Here's the best part!" I reached in my pocket and pulled out the Polaroids and tossed them one by one on the table in front of her. "I have pictures of her cute little cell. I think they speak for themselves."

She picked up the photos and looked them over, her bottom lip trembling all the while.

I walked away and headed towards the elevator.

"Helena!" she yelled as she finally noticed I was leaving. "Where are you going? Helena!"

I got into the elevator and didn't look back.

####

I walked the streets for hours, kicking rocks, walls, garbage cans, anything that got in my way because I was so pissed off.

Barbara is forever telling me to learn to trust people and then she goes and pulls shit like this!

As I sit on top of a dumpster lid I clench my fists and hold my breath as the rage flows through me. I can feel my face turning redder by the minute, my veins nearly bursting, then I take a breath.

I put my arms over my head as I try to sort out my thoughts and I begin to feel drops of rain coming down. Perfect.

I don't try and run for shelter, I let the rain pour down on me, hoping it'll wash away the shit that's just been shoveled my way. I know it's not that simple but I wish it was.

My thoughts are all over the place but they keep going back to Quinzel. How did she get photos of me? Who took them? When did they take them? That was where I needed to start because that bugged me more than the fact that she was coming back to New Gotham to find me. I don't like being spied on or stalked, nobody does.

I look up at the night sky and let the rain beat all over my face, but a flash coming from the roof of the adjacent building steals my attention. I also see the shadow of a person running away.

It only takes me seconds to scale the wall and get onto the roof, but I don't see anyone.

My eyes turn catlike and I scan the entire area. I sense someone to my right so I fly in that direction.

Another flash goes off in front of me, blinding me, then I feel a strike to my face followed by another. I'm down on the ground like a beaten prizefighter.

Another flash.

They grab me by the lapel and shove another fist in my face, knocking me out cold.

####

"Huntress? Huntress?"

I faintly hear someone calling my name. It's not Barbara, unless she had a sex change while I was out.

"Huntress? Are you okay?"

I open my eyes, blinking away the bluriness and see Agent Rivers staring down at me.

"You alright?" he asks again.

I start to get up but am hit with a blast of dizziness. Putting a hand to my head, I squeeze the bridge of my nose. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. I heard fighting up here and I came up. He blew past me on the stairs, knocked me down a few of them."

I got to my feet, swaying a bit, wincing a little as I touched my swollen eye.

"Let's get you fixed up," he said as he took my arm.

I pulled my arm away from his grip. "I'm fine. I'm going home."

"Why do you have to be so damn difficult? I'm trying to help you!"

"I told you already, I DON'T need your help. God! Just go back to wherever you came from and leave me alone!"

He stood in front of me, blocking my path. "I've overlooked the fact that you knocked me out in the park, which by the way is a federal offense because it's called assault on a federal officer. I come up here and you're lying unconscious. I try and help you and you won't let me."

"I don't need a highly paid baby-sitter in a cheap suit." I pushed past him and headed for the edge of the roof.

"Where are you going?" he said, unsure as to why I was now up on the ledge.

"I told you, I'm going home," I said as I jumped off.

I disappeared into the darkness and watched him peering over the edge, trying to figure out where I went. Odd thing is, he didn't seem too surprised that I'd just jumped off a ten-story building. He smashed his fist on the ledge in frustration as if pissed that I'd slipped away from him again. Something was starting to smell fishy.

####

I got back to my apartment, tired, wet, and beat up.

When I opened the door I could sense someone inside. I'm really not in the mood to fight so I'm hoping whoever it is goes down easy, and it better not be that asshole Rivers because I'm apt to toss him right out the window.

I slip inside and stalk through my apartment, ready for anything and anyone.

"It's about time you got back," Dinah said as she stepped out of the darkness.

"Geezus, Dinah!"

"Sorry."

I flipped on the light and went into my room. "Look, I'm not in the mood to go through the whole speech about how Barbara sent you here to tell me to..."

"She didn't send me here, I came on my own."

I stopped what I was doing and turned to face her. "What?"

"I came here because I want to know what the hell's going on. She won't talk to me. Hell, she won't talk to anyone. She's locked herself up in her room and won't come out. Alfred has to leave food by the door."

"Shit," I swore as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What happened to your eye?" Dinah shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "I want to know what's going on!"

I sat down on the bed and inhaled deeply then let my breath out slowly. "Dr. Quinzel hasn't been at the Arkham Asylum like we thought. Barbara had her transferred to some place in Illinois. She broke out and killed some guy that gave her a ride."

"So she's coming back to New Gotham?" she asked as she sat beside me.

"Not sure. Some Fed named Rivers is working on the case. He tracked me down and gave me pictures of Quinzel's cell, it's littered with photos of me."

Dinah gasped.

"I saw some guy trying to take pictures of me tonight. I chased him and he belted me pretty good, knocked me out cold. When I came to, Rivers was there. He claims that the guy blew past him and he wasn't able to catch him but I have a weird feeling about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, something's not right. How did he happen to be walking by right at the time I was being pummeled by that guy?"

"He was probably looking for you. If he told you all this about Quinzel then he's probably just trying to help."

"That's what he claims, but I'm telling you something's not adding up."

"So what do we do now?"

"I need to talk to Reese. Maybe he can give me more info about this Rivers guy. Go back to the Clocktower and try and persuade Barbara to go to the manor. My father is there so..."

"Bruce is at the manor?!?"

"Yes, long story for another time, now go!" I gave her a light shove towards the door and ignore the look she gives me.

In a way I'm glad that she's stuck with the challenge of talking to Barbara. That's something I definitely have no patience for right now.

####

I tracked Reese down and he looked surprised to see me.

"Where's Agent Rivers?"

"I ditched him," I said with a bit of cockiness.

"You do understand what's going on and that Dr. Quinzel is most likely somewhere here in New Gotham."

"I know. I know. Listen, what do you know about this Rivers guy."

"Not much. He just kinda blew into town asking questions."

"When he came to the station was he with anyone?"

"No."

"You don't find that odd?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just trying to figure him out. Have you seen him recently?"

"No. I haven't talked to him since the other night."

"Okay, that screams odd. If he was working on an investigation then he'd be consulting with you guys, I mean this is your turf."

"He's a fed, they're loners. It's not uncommon for them to go solo."

How did I know this would be a waste of time. "Fine, whatever."

"Hey," he said as he grabbed my arm before I could walk away. "I didn't tell him your real name, so give me a little credit here."

"Yeah, I know. He pretty much assumed I was a stripper or something."

Reese laughed at the thought.

"Thanks alot," I huffed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"I'll catch you later," I said as I stormed off.

This is the reason why I avoid relationships. No one, especially men, ever seem to see things the way I do.

####

:: Huntress, come in. ::

"Go ahead, Dinah."

:: I'm having a hard time getting Barbara out of here. She refuses to come out of her room. ::

"So use your little mind tricks on her and haul her ass out of there."

:: Are you crazy? She'll have my head! ::

"She'll have to get over it. Have Alfred help you."

:: If you say so. Did you talk to Reese? ::

"If you could call it that. Major waste of time."

:: So are you heading to the manor? ::

"Not just yet. I have one more person to talk to."

:: Who? ::

"Rivers. I'm going to find out exactly what's going on."

Before she could try and talk me out of it I switched my comm off. It pisses Barbara off so now it can piss Dinah off. God, I love starting trouble.

####

It didn't take long to find him, he was outside a bar asking people questions, flashing his badge around. So much for keeping things quiet.

When he was finished with the cop routine, I followed him for a while as he walked the streets.

"You're still here," I said from behind him, obviously startling him.

He whipped out his gun, turned around and aimed it at me.

"Easy there, Kojak."

"You're lucky I didn't shoot you," he said as he returned the gun to its holster.

I walked up and got somewhat in his face. "You mind telling me why you're really here in New Gotham."

"What?" he asked with surprise. "I told you..."

"I know what you TOLD me but I want the truth."

He stepped in closer towards me, giving the attitude right back. "What's your problem, Huntress? And what's your real name?"

"I'm the one asking the questions, not you. This is MY city NOT yours." When he got closer I noticed small scars on his neck, right under his jawline.

He laughed slightly. "You think you're so tough to take on Dr. Quinzel all by your little self."

"I don't think, I know. Base it on past experience." I wasn't getting anywhere with him. I had to check again to make sure I wasn't still talking to Reese.

"So what's your real name?"

I shook my head and began walking away. "You're not getting anything out of me."

"Don't be so sure."

At that comment I stopped and turned back around. "Is that a threat? If so, bring it on," I taunted.

"I'm not going to waste my energy. You can fend for yourself."

It was his turn to walk away and I let him, but what I didn't do is let him out of my sight.

I followed him to his hotel and up to his room. There was no way this guy was a fed, this was way too easy.

####

He went out early the next morning and that's when I climbed down to his hotel room window and slipped inside.

I looked all around the room and didn't see anything of interest, then I looked under the bed.

Nothing.

I went over to the closet and started sifting through his clothes but found nothing. On the floor was a silver suitcase. I reached for it but stopped when I heard someone come to the door and start to open it.

Sliding the closet door shut behind me, I shoved myself way inside in the corner and stayed as still and quiet as I possibly could.

I heard the springs of the bed creak as he sat on it and could hear him dialing a number on his cellphone.

"It's me.....No.....I have a few more for you......I miss you too.....Yeah, I know.....Are they picking him up tonight?......Good.......I'll meet you there after you get him......I'll see you later tonight."

He got up from the bed, standing dangerously close to the closet. I prayed that the door didn't open because there wasn't much in here to shield me.

Lucky for me he left the room again, locking the door behind him.

I stayed where I was for a few minutes longer to make sure he was really gone, then I climbed out of the closet, taking the silver suitcase with me.

I threw it on the bed and picked the lock on it, opening it up quickly.

My stomach jumped into my throat as I saw photos of me from the other night when I encountered the photographer. Also inside the suitcase was a camera, complete with an attachable flash. "Son-of-a-bitch," I mumbled to myself as I kept going through his stuff and found my file from my sessions with Dr. Quinzel. He knew exactly who I was, the little prick, and Dr. Quinzel was pulling his strings.

I snapped the case shut and tossed it back into the closet, not being neat about it. I was fuming mad. So fuming mad I walked right out the door instead of climbing out the window. I didn't care who saw me leaving his room, let him come get me.

"Dinah?"

:: Go ahead, Huntress. ::

"How's the relocation of Barbara going?"

:: Well, we got her here. Bruce drugged her. ::

"He what?"

:: She came to and starting giving him crap so he gave her a sedative. I've never seen her drunk like that, it's kinda funny. ::

"Sounds like a fun party. Listen, I just came from River's hotel room. He's the one that's been taking pictures of me and giving them to Quinzel. They've got something going on tonight, but I'm not sure what. Can you meet me over on the roof across from the Winston Hotel, above the deli?"

:: I'll be there as soon as I can. ::

"See you in a few."

####

Dinah and I kept watch on his room for hours and there was no sign of him.

"It's a good thing there's a deli down there," Dinah said as she shoved the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth.

"Maybe I should have followed him earlier."

"Mmm. That was THE best sandwich I've EVER had."

"Maybe he's in his room and we just didn't see him go into the hotel?" I got up and climbed up on the ledge.

"Where are you going?"

"You haven't been listening to a damn word I've said. I'm going to check out his room and make sure we didn't miss him." I turned back around and got ready to scale down the wall but stopped when I heard Rivers' voice coming from behind me.

"You didn't miss me, I'm right here, Helena Kyle."

I turned around in time to see him pull out his gun, raising it towards me.

"No! Don't shoot her!" said a female voice from the shadows.

"Quinzel."

"Hello, Helena. Long time no visit," she said with an exaggerated frown. "Come here."

I didn't move.

"Don't be afraid, Helena. Now come here. Let me look at you."

Rivers waved the gun at me. "Get over there or I swear I'll put a bullet in you!"

I started walking slowly towards her and stopped. "That's as close as I get to you, psycho."

"Ouch. You shouldn't be tossing around insults like that, Helena, when we both know all the dirty little secrets you told me about yourself. Who's the true psycho? Huh?"

"I don't go around murdering innocent people unlike you. And who's the idiot side-kick you've got here?"

"Why that's the new and improved Agent Jeffrey Rivers."

Rivers smiled, rubbing his face. "Let's just say I borrowed his face for a while."

"I've heard of identity theft but that's fucked up."

She started circling around me, getting closer and closer with each pass. "You didn't come visit me. Not even once!" She wound up and punched me hard in the gut, sending me down on one knee. "All the times we shared together in my office and the times I helped you, did you forget all about that?" she growled as she grabbed a handful of my hair.

I launched myself towards her, bringing her down to the ground, my hands wrapped tightly around her neck.

"NO! Helena!!!" I heard Dinah yell from behind me, then I heard a single shot.

I kept squeezing her neck, ignoring the world around me and ignoring her attempts to free herself from my grip.

The second shot broke me out of my trance and I quickly looked back. Dinah was lying on the ground and Rivers was on top of her.

"Dinah!" I yelled, letting go of Quinzel's neck. I raced towards him and he raised his gun towards me. I quickly kicked it out of his hand then I grabbed his wrist and smiled as I heard the crack.

"Bitch!" he screamed in pain.

"I should have broken it the first day I met you." I kneed him in the face and then pressed my boot on his neck. "Then I should have ripped it off and shoved it up your ass."

I heard a God-awful cackling laugh coming from the other side of the roof. It sent a numbing chill down my spine because I knew it all too well.

Soon Quinzel began the annoying laugh as well, coupled with clapping and cheering.

"Well. Well. Well. I got out just in time!" the Joker said as he broke into another fit of laughter.

Rivers got up during my distraction and wrapped his arm around around my neck, pulling my right arm behind my back and pushing up on it. The burning pain was intense but I didn't cry out, it only pissed me off.

I tried to fight him, but my attention was drawn to Dinah and the blood that was covering her stomach and the ground beneath her.

"You asshole!" I grumbled as I struggled some more and managed to get away from him. But before I could launch another attack on him, I was grabbed roughly from behind and shoved to the ground. Several vicious kicks landed on my body, some knocking the wind out of me, some drawing blood.

"This is so boring," Quinzel quipped as she kicked me again. "Where are the lights! The drama! The action!!" She tried to kick me again but I rolled away to avoid it.

When I got up I could see Rivers preparing to take me on and boy was I ready.

I wiped the blood from my mouth and like a charging bull I ran towards him, shoving my fist in his stomach, keeing him right on target, and slamming him onto his back with a kick to the chest.

He flipped back up to his feet and smiled at me.

"Stay down, would ya!" I charged at him again, slamming into him and misjudging how close we were to the ledge.

His back hit the brick and my weight toppled him over, sending us plummeting down towards the street.

I reached out for something to grab onto in order to stop my fall and managed to wrap my hand around an iron bar that made up part of the fire escape. I'm sure I tore a muscle because the pain was like fire.

Rivers latched onto my ankle, screaming and crying like a baby. "Don't let me fall!"

He tried climbing up my leg, but I flashed back to Dinah lying up there on the roof and I began to shake him off of me. One more whip of my leg and he let go, crashing hard onto the ground.

I didn't look down, I don't need that vision as part of my memories. Instead, I swung myself up onto the side of the fire escape and ran back up to the roof.

Dinah was gone. When I looked around the roof the Joker and Quinzel were gone too.

"Dammit!" I yelled out as I smashed my fists on the ground.

I ran to the other side of the roof and looked over. Quinzel was loading Dinah into the back of a van and then she climbed in after her.

Without hesitation I jumped off the roof.

I sailed through the air and landed hard and painfully on the roof of the van, making a good-sized dent in the metal.

The Joker stomped on the gas and I began to slide towards the back. Luckily, the van had a rack on the roof so I grabbed onto it to keep from tumbling off.

I got back to the front of the van and drove my fist through the windshield, ignoring the glass biting and slicing my flesh. I grabbed the wheel and tried to get him to crash into a car, a pole, anything that would make the thing stop. It's probably not the smartest plan in the world but my options were limited.

I tugged and tugged but he kept control of the wheel.

Just as I was about to make another attempt, a large blade came through the roof only about an inch away from my neck.

The blade retracted and then appeared again in a different spot, this time on my right side close to my arm.

"Come on, Helena! Let me make some Helena Kabobs!" Quinzel cackled from inside the van, amusing herself as she tried to skewer me.

She thrust up the blade over and over and I twisted and turned to avoid it, most of the time. She stuck me once or twice and my blood was starting to make the top of the van slippery.

When the blade came up again, I took my foot and bent the blade so she wouldn't be able to pull it back down again. I could see and hear her frustration by the way she was yanking on it, trying to free it, cursing all the while.

I reached down for the door handle of the driver's side door and opened it up. Quickly and smoothly I swung myself in, kicking Joker in the head and pushing him away from the wheel.

I grabbed the wheel but it was too late, the van veered out of control, hitting a small sports car on the side of the road and sending us airborne.

The van turned on its right side in the air and came smashing down on the ground with full force.

Glass, plastic and metal flew all over the place as the van skidded down the street on its side for a while then flipped a few times, finally coming to a halt after smashing into a utility pole.

Silence. That's all I heard in my mind for God only knows how long before I came to.

My body was a mass of soreness, telling me that I must have gotten knocked around pretty good.

I get on all fours and see blood dripping down onto the ceiling of the van. Just the sight of it ignites the adrenaline inside me. I touch my head and all I feel is wetness. I touch my nose, more wetness. Hmph. I never looked good in red.

I could hear Quinzel laughing softly from the back, seemingly unfazed by the whole ordeal.

Then I heard a splintering sound.

CRACK.

CRACK.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

BOOM!!!

The pole slammed down on the van and its detached, live wires danced around it, begging for someone to try and touch them.

A strong arm wrapped itself around my throat like a pissed off Cobra, squeezing and pulling, cutting off my air.

I clawed at the sickly white skin trying to free myself.

"Why don't you finish Ms. Kitty off, my dear," the Joker suggested.

"Mmm, with pleasure."

The whole side of Quinzel's head looked like it had been chopped off, put in a blender and slapped back on. I think the injury made her even crazier.

She took out a switchblade, licked the blade and prepared to embed it into my chest.

I fought harder against the Joker's grip because I was starting to feel like I was going to pass out.

Kicking out towards her head, I knocked her back towards the door, hearing the blade clang onto the pavement as it tumbled out of the open door.

She crawled towards the door and reached out for the knife. I figured I'd help her out by giving her a rough shove with my foot.

Her body began convulsing and smoking as the electrical current from the downed wires grabbed hold of her, sucking out every last breath she had.

"NO!!!" the Joker screamed as he watched his lover's body fry in front of him.

I used his distraction to get away from him and suck in as much air as I could.

"NO!!!" he continued to wail, still concentrating on the smoldering body lying outside of the van.

I climbed into the back and found Dinah lying in the corner towards the back. I kicked the back doors open and checked for any wires. Finding none, I dragged her outside and set her down on the sidewalk just as the Hummer pulled up.

"Helena!" Barbara yelled out.

The Joker came out of the back of the van, hell bent on seeking revenge on me. He grabbed me by the back of my jacket and threw me into the brick wall. He came back for another round and I kicked him in the stomach. Unfazed, he picked me up again and hurled me through a storefront window.

I blacked out for a few minutes and when I came to I could see a large cape blowing wildly in the wind as my father beat the Joker to death. He'd pick him up and slam him down on the pavement over and over until he got tired of doing it. Then he picked the Joker up, held him over his head and tossed him towards Quinzel's body, allowing the electricity to have its way with him.

I staggered out of the broken window, falling onto the sidewalk as fatigue and pain consumed me, but he was there. He scooped me up into his arms and gently placed me into the Hummer.

####

I limped into Dinah's room and found her awake and sitting up, Barbara by her side. So this is what it looks like from the outside. Usually it's Barbara by my side, nursing my wounds, making sure I'm comfortable.

"Hey kid, how ya feelin'?"

"Like I got shot."

"It's no fun, I can sympathize with ya."

"I think your father is still in the den. He was looking for you earlier." Barbara finished up with Dinah's bandaging and began cleaning up.

"I took a shower to get the Joker stank off me. I'll see if he's still here."

When I went into the den he was sitting there watching TV.

"Helena!"

"Hey. You were looking for me?"

"Yes, I-I just wanted to check in on you to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping us out. I owe you two now."

"No need to thank me, but you should have told me what was going on."

"I'm sure I'll hear all about it from Barbara because..."

"Actually, you won't. I asked her not to grill you about it. You were looking out for her. Your intentions were good, but you could have at least told me."

"I know. I was just pissed at her for not telling me about Quinzel. I hate secrets."

"You're right, I hate secrets too. There's something dishonest about them. I can understand your anger."

Wow. Could this be real? Someone was actually on my side for once, and of all people it was my father.

He reached over and turned my face towards the light. "Barbara did a good job sewing those up. You'll hardly scar. She does take good care of you, I'll give her that."

I couldn't deny that, no matter how irritating she can be.

"I better get going," he said as he stood up. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He roughed my hair up a little before walking out, as if I were a toddler.

"Bye," I said softly. I doubt he heard me but I was too caught up in the moment to say it any louder.

FIN


End file.
